eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Fixer Killer
The Fixer killer is actually a group of four men that worked for the company and had a grudge against specials. Mark Hooper Mark Hooper was a proud man. He had done what he had set out to do. He had infiltrated the Company as a undercover Government Agent. He had infiltrated them and been inside the belly of the beast. That was the first part of his plan. For months before he had been the Fixer Killer. Killing Specials, in traps using their own powers against them. But like any Killer he had a reason. His wife. Killed by Specials. He was a FBI Agent, but he couldn't tell anyone, he couldn't, otherwise they would have kicked him out of the Force, they would have labeled him a madman. But he knew what he saw. He knew that his wife was killed by someone, someone with powers. For months, he trained, trained to get even. Then a promotion came up, he applied and got it. Working for the Government, knowing that others would know. Then came the Company Mole. He needed to do it. Get inside the belly of the beast, he salivated at the idea of knowing all the Specials around the world. Mark Hooper used his natural charm to gain help for his Killings. He proceeded to 'test' Specials. Not many of them survived. The last thing he did with his life was help Senator Eli Hatali kidnap the President in a ploy to try and draw Specials out into the world. Raj Kapoor Little is known about Raj Kapoor, he was a Company Member, who worked hard, and worked well. At one point he was joined by Mark Hooper as a partner, Mark somehow made Raj join him in his 'war' against Specials. Raj helped, using his power to incapacitate Specials. It is not known why, but Mark turned on Raj and put him in the House of Horrors with other Specials. Raj was not able to survive, and he died. Agent Spike Spike was a drone in the Company. Spike joined the Fixer Killer clan because he was passed over and over fro job after job in the Company, for Specials. He had been there for years and worked hard. It seemed that you either needed to be a Legacy, like Eric Thompson was, or a Special. He planned to turn on Mark Hooper when he crossed the line. But he never got the chance. Jeff Classic Jeff Classic was a Company Member who was also part of the Fixer Killer Clan. Jeff joined, "because he wanted something to do" He and Raj Kapoor were the Special Members. Jeff made the traps. He and Raj were put into the House of Horrors against their will. Jeff knew how to escape the trap, seeing as he built it. He also 'helped' people escape, but only to save his own life. Once freed, Jeff tried to leave, but he couldnt, he was too far in. In his mind he had no choice but to carry on. Once the President was rescued, Jeff disappeared. Category:Characters Category:Company Agent